I Won't Say Those Words!
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: How can you say "I love you" to the person you love? You really can't unless you're like that one dude who is with that other dude. They are the famous couple of the town or school. Well it's a small town called Oblivion, love is always in the air but nothing ever goes further than kissing. Sometimes...


Disclaimer: This video game is not owned by me, never will be and all the people inside of it aren't by me either! All the characters from Kingdom Hearts are owned by the rightful people who made them! Only the plot is mine.

Warning: There are gay couples in this, it's kind of mushy and some rape may occur in later chapters, please don't flag if you don't like boyxboy either!

Summary: How can you say "I love you" to the person you love? You really can't unless you're like that one dude who is with that other dude. They are the famous couple of the town or school. Well it's a small town called Oblivion, love is always in the air but nothing ever goes further than kissing. Sometimes...

* * *

I Won't Say Those Words!

* * *

Chapter One: Roxas and Axel

* * *

"Axel, look! Just get off of me please! I really need to fucking pee, and you sitting on me, is not helping at all, please get off," the blonde haired teen growled out at the redhead on top of him. He had laid on the ground for almost two hours now with his belly and down there being squashed into the floor. "What are you trying to do here?" He asked Axel as he cranked his neck and looked at Axel. He could see the older man was smirking and he really didn't like that.

"What do you think I'm trying to do Roxy? Come on and say it pretty boy!" Axel prodded him with his finger and Roxas couldn't help but giggle. "Oh? Are you ticklish there?" He asked as he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He began to tickle Roxas more as he heard the giggles turn into laughs which made him crack a small smile. He kept on tickling, and then felt the warmth spread throughout the lower region of Roxas's pants and stood up from him. "Man could you really have not kept it in for some time more?!" He asked Roxas as he looked at him.

Roxas wiped a stray tear away from his cheek as he laughed softly only now. "Y-You were the one tickling me! I blame you!" He yelled at Axel as he laughed a bit more. He cleared his throat and cupped his wet pants and groaned. Slowly he stood up and glared at Axel, wondering why the other even had to sit on him. "Also since you sat on me for so long that it pushed my stomach against the floor and made me need to pee..." he said to Axel as he sighed.

Axel couldn't help but laugh at this. "OH Roxy, even if you said to let you up then I wouldn't have. Besides I wanted to sit on you until something happened like you pissing in your pants. It was my set goal for some reason. I mean getting someone to pee in their pants is an accomplishment no?" Axel asked Roxas as he smirked at him. Roxas rolled his eyes at this; he couldn't believe how much of an asshole Axel could be at times.

"You know you're an ass right? Making someone pee in their pants should not even be an accomplishment to you Axel!" Roxas yelled at Axel. His arms folded over his chest as he glared at him, wondering how anyone would ever want someone like Axel as a lover.

"I may be an ass but you love me, right Roxy?" Axel asked Roxas, he winked at him softly. He would get Roxas to admit sooner or later that he was loved by him. "Hope you say it. Come on Roxy, you know you want to say those delicious words to me," Axel whispered to him. He grabbed Roxas's hand, intertwining their hands together. Roxas couldn't help but blushing at this as he tried to pull his hand away from Axel but Axel kept a strong grip on him.

"A-Axel! Don't even say something like that! You know that we can't be together like that. And no, I won't say those words that you are craving..." he told him as he blushed. He looked away from Axel as he was ashamed of what was happening. He hated how that Axel could get his way with him; it depended on his mood most of the time though. "J-Just let me go okay?" Roxas mumbled under his breath.

Axel heard this and frowned slightly, his happy uplifting mood slipping into a lower mood set. "Roxy... Why won't you say it?! It is just a few words, here I'll help you say them," he told Roxas. He grabbed Roxas's chin and made his mouth move in the certain way of saying: I love you. Roxas swatted the others hands away.

"Hey hey hey! No, making me fake something I don't want to say Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as he pushed Axel away this time. "If I don't want to say it then I won't say it okay?!" Roxas explained as he crossed his arms. He hadn't the need to say such words to Axel; he just didn't think that they were in a committed relationship. "Also people only say that if they are truly in love," Roxas said as he air quoted the word, love.

Silence stretched for a few minutes between the two then Axel spoke up. "Roxy, I just want to show you that I really love you, can I not show it?" Axel asked as he looked at him. He looked around the room as he soon walked over to the light red couch against the black wall. "Anyone should be able to show their love for the ones who they cherish," he told Roxas.

Roxas said nothing to this as he listened, he also didn't know how to respond. Yes, you were allowed to love the people that you cherished but it just didn't seem to be very favorable to make the other say the three dreadful words. "Look, Sora always told me to not to say it until I'm really sure that I mean it to the person I loved. You know how insightful Sora is Axel, he loves me for my well-being," Roxas said smiling softly.

A snort came from Axel as he settled down on the couch. "That's bull Roxas. Riku told me that Sora was the first one to say that he loved Riku, so why don't you follow in your brother's footsteps and say that you love me?" Axel suggested to Roxas as he smirked.

"NO!" Roxas screamed then ran out of the room. He winced though as his pants squished with the still wet material from the earlier predicament of peeing in his pants. He closed his door to his room as he leaned against the door, sighing gently to himself. "Ugh... Fucking Axel," he mumbled and began to undo his pants to slip them off. He soon went to the bed after he had slipped his underwear off also and he lay down on the light blue cotton sheets. He bit his lip as he slipped his hand down his body, running his own hands over his body and up his shirt. He shut his eyes as he began to touch himself, a blush going onto his pale cheeks. "A-Ah..." Roxas moaned out as he opened his eyes slightly and panted gently. He had never touched himself with someone else in the house, since he didn't want to be caught by any of them.

He moaned out louder as he rolled over and tried to cover his mouth; he didn't want Axel, Sora or Riku to find him in this sort of state. He only got like this at a certain time in the year and that time was coming up. He moaned out louder as he couldn't contain his voice any longer and felt himself come to the edge of his pleasure. Crying out a barely audible name, Roxas came onto his sheets as he soon lay on the bed afterwords. His breathing labored as he was calming down from his peak he just had. "That felt so good..." he said gently as he lay on the bed trying to catch his breath better. He pushed himself off of the bed and was unaware that Axel had opened the door.

"Hey Roxy," Axel said and saw the blonde jump then go stiff. "What's the matter cutie? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Axel snickered as he walked over to Roxas and grabbed his arm. Roxas got out of the hold and pulled the blanket with him as he covered himself up from the other. "It's not like I've not seen it before Roxy and you know that," Axel told him.

Roxas blushed and looked down. "Just get out of here," he murmured.

"But what if I tell Sora, your brother and Riku, what would they think of you Roxy? And to top it off, I got pictures," Axel stated. Roxas looked up and glared at the other as his hands stayed around his body with the blanket. "Well what will you do? Tell me to get out of here and I expose you or must I blackmail you poor Roxy," Axel said smirking.

Roxas sighed as he heard what Axel said, his thoughts were racing. He was thinking of the possible ways that Sora could shun him as his brother and all of those ways just seemed to stick in his mind and impossibly they could not leave. He looked at Axel; his gaze seemed to be softening. "I'll do as you say but not say what you want me to say," Roxas told him sternly.

Axel smirked but it slowly faded as he heard the last part. That was the only reason he wanted to do the blackmailing in the first place. "Oh well... I can get him to do embarrassing shit and try to force him to confess that way..." Axel thought and soon grabbed Roxas by the hand. "Off to the shower with you. I've got your first deed for you," Axel stated flatly as he rushed out of the room to his own.

Roxas frowned as he stood up. He dropped the blanket from his slim body and rushed to the bathroom that was his alone. He wondered what sort of thing that Axel had in store for him. He heard his door close as he turned the shower on then saw Axel enter his bathroom only in his flame printed boxers.

"Pfft... Really those boxers Axel? You're so childish at times!" Roxas exclaimed as he laughed.

"Oh shut it Roxy or I'll be very harsh on your bottom!" Axel teased but Roxas shut his mouth. Axel laughed at this as he soon grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him into the shower and he pulled Roxas down into a very deep kiss. The warm water began to fall down their bodies, making the skin feel soft as the touches glided across Roxas's skin.

"A-Axel..." Roxas moaned out to this softly as he felt the hands gently glide over his body. "N-Not in the shower..." He said to the other softly as Axel didn't respond back. Axel let his kisses and touches glide over Roxas's body, sucking in certain spots to cause him to moan out. Axel knew every spot on Roxas's body that made the boy squirm as he slipped his hand between the thighs and he bit his neck and sucked on the tender flesh.

Roxas couldn't help but cry out as he felt the bite; it hurt but he also felt pleasure course through his body. "You like that huh Roxy? I'll do more if you just moan out my name," Axel stated in a husky voice to Roxas who just moaned. Axel smiled and kissed down his neck to his chest then lower as he finally heard his name from Roxas. "Want me to fuck you Roxas?" Axel asked as he glided his hand down to Roxas's stiff erection as he gently enclosed the muscle in his fingers. He began to pump at it and heard the soft moans turn up several notches.

"O-Oh god please..." Roxas moaned out and panted as he looked at him. "A-Axel I seriously need y-you inside of me..." He moaned out louder. He gripped Axel's shoulders and begged to be fucked as Axel teasingly stroked his cock slow; kissing at his neck. "A-Axel please!" Roxas ran his hands up his neck and tangled his hand into the redheads hair which he tugged at. Axel growled to this as he groaned slightly.

"F-Fuck don't do that when I'm turned on Roxy..." Axel sneered and he soon slipped his finger into Roxas's puckered hole causing a gasp to slip from the others throat. He pushed it in far enough that the it was buried all the way in and Roxas moaned out louder. Getting fucked by Axel was always so good but he always denied him since he didn't want to find pleasure in loving the way that Axel loved him. He couldn't use the excuse that Axel didn't care anymore since he knew that Axel did give a shit about him even if it was a small amount to Roxas. He tugged on his hair again then felt another finger enter him and he moaned out. It had been that long since the last session but it felt good none the less.

He heard the cap of something opening as Roxas presumed it was lube. "A-Axel!" He whined out as he didn't want it and Axel shushed him as it wasn't for Roxas but mostly himself. He lubed his dick up as they were out of the spray of water and he aligned himself to to directly into Roxas's puckered hole and he shoved in deep and fast causing Roxas to moan out loudly and almost come as Axel was pretty deep. Roxas whimpered as Axel paused to get better aim at his prostate and then began a steady rythmn as he pounded into the other. He trailed his nails down Roxas's back and saw welts begin to rise as Axel hissed at the tightness that was Roxas.

Roxas moaned out louder as he arched his body slightly and groaned out. He wanted more but he bit his lip to keep himself from asking since he knew that Axel would just tease him about how he wanted his dick so much and he was such a cockslut. Roxas wasn't of course, but that was what he thought. He moaned out more as he felt Axel was slowly speeding up and he felt a hand curl around to his front and began to pump his full hard on and Roxas moaned out even louder. It felt so good but yes his mind was clouded with those words. How many good fucks would it take Axel to make him admit that he was in love with him? Well Roxas just didn't know.

Axel bit down on his neck pretty hard as he growled and smiled to the fact that Roxas was trying his hardest not to try and moan out for more. How did he know? Well he knew his Roxy pretty well as he continued to trail the bites to his neck down it to his collarbone. Roxas gasped out at the bite and tried to push away from Axel but he saw that it was no use. Roxas didn't even know why he was trying to push the other away in the first place. He moaned out louder as he felt Axel's pace pick up and so did the pace around his hard on. "God f-fuck me harder!" Roxas finally gave up as he needed it harder, he liked it when Axel was rough with him. He didn't know but he just did and the pace Axel had set himself at wasn't doing it for Roxas at all.

"Oh does Roxy want it harder? Beg more." Axel cooed at the beginning but growled near the end as he began to slow down and go at an incredibly slow pace for the blonde. Roxas groaned as he felt Axel slow and he couldn't help but whimper. Why the fuck was he slowing down? Roxas groaned and glanced to Axel and saw the smirk there and he cursed himself as he shook his head. No he wasn't going to fucking beg like some whore. He wasn't like that. So he shook his head and he heard Axel tsk to him. "Then Roxy doesn't get it like he wants. Got it memorized?" Axel cooed once more and he slipped himself all the way out before going all the way back in at the same slow pace and Roxas groaned. He felt this go on for a whole until he got enough of the slow pace.

"P-Please Axel f-fuck me harder... P-Please... Oh god p-please. I love you, j-just fuck me harder." Roxas groaned as he didn't realize what he was saying since the words just seemed to flow from his mouth. Axel paused as he heard those words and then he remembered what Riku said about sex. People normally confessed their true feelings when they want something so badly so sex was a good way to go if you teased enough then you could keep teasing until they admitted to something that normally wouldn't when not drowning in their own pleasure.

"Whatever you say Roxy." Axel purred into his ear and he quickened his pace and began to slam into Roxas. Moans and heavy pants filled the bathroom; creating even more steam and the heat had a chilling effect as the water was still spraying over their backs. It was a good while before Roxas screamed Axel's name and came, clenching around Axel like he did made him come right after with a heavy groan.

Roxas panted heavily as he groaned once Axel pulled out of him and Axel held Roxas up right and held him in his arms. "T-That was great..." Roxas took a deep shakey breath and leaned back into Axel who just chuckled. He had just wanted to stay there holding what was his and not talk but he let Roxas talk. "T-The best..." Roxas panted more and he smiled, still not realizing what he had said.

Axel moved slightly and began to wash his body after washing Roxas's own and they got out to go sleep in the blonde's bed. They settled in and Axel pulled Roxas close to his body; his arms completely shutting him in and not letting him escape his confines. Roxas relaxed back into the touch and hummed gently as he was happy to be in Axel's arms. They both slowly fell to sleep and dreamed.

_**In the morning~**_

Roxas woke with a groan as he opened his eyes and glanced back to see Axel in his bed. Soon realization hit him as he just remembered what he said yesterday. "Fuck I said it..." He was wide eyed and he looked at him. Soon the first shock left his body and he put his hand to his chest to still feel his heart beating extra fast. A smile slowly cross his face, maybe being in love wasn't such a bad thing. Roxas smiled more as he went close to Axel and hummed. "I love you Axel..." His voice was soft as he hugged his partner.

Axel smiled gently in his sleep and pulled Roxas closer. "Love you too Roxas."

* * *

A/N: This will be with different couples, the next chapter is Riku and Sora, if you have any more suggestions on the couples then review or PM okay? Love you all. Peace out.


End file.
